


Kincaid: Inter-dimensional Assassin.

by flashwitch



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, The Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Short, paintball guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short silliness. Kincaid has a job to do, reconsiders. Paint-ball guns are more deadly than they appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kincaid: Inter-dimensional Assassin.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, silly double drabble. I've been playing around with the symmetries between the Hollows series and the Dresden Files for a while now, and a longer story may be forthcoming, depending on RL.

 

 

Kincaid sighed and put away his gun. This job wasn’t worth the money. Besides, he kind of liked the girl. Reminded him of Dresden. Skinny little thing; all big eyes, bad hair and overconfidence. Not to mention that irritating streak of morality. Seems she had Dresden’s luck too. Couldn’t walk five feet without a building catching on fire or a vamp trying to eat her. But somehow she kept ending up on top. Just like Dresden.

They weren’t paying him enough to deal with this shit. And they’d completely misrepresented the complexity of the job. He pulled out his phone and dialled.

“No,” he said, in answer to the terse question barked down the line. “it’s not done. And it’s not going to be either. Not unless I get a raise.” He listened. “Fine. she’s your problem.” He hung up and looked at the girl again. He hoped she didn’t get herself killed.

As he watched, she spun, alerted by some instinct, and shot the three Weres who were stalking up to her with a paintball gun of all things. He raised an eyebrow as the three would be assassins dropped where they stood.

Must have had a potion in the balls. He’d never thought of a paintball gun as a viable weapon before, but... fill one up with holy water balls... hmm. Something to keep in mind.

He opened a door in the Never Never, or the Ever After if you prefer, and stepped through. He needed to get back to The Archive. Maybe see if there were any other jobs waiting for him.


End file.
